Beedrill (Pokémon)
Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Spear) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 10. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill using the . Biology Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal, yellow wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacks . Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and black antennae with a sharp bend in the middle. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its yellow-and-black striped abdomen. As Mega Beedrill, its gains more defined features. The antennae are shorter and now extent forward and back over its head. Its eyes become longer and sleeker. It now has three pairs of wings; the uppermost pair is larger with a black trim along the top. Its stingers become longer and larger, resembling javelins. Its legs are no longer insectoid, and instead resemble conical, black-and-yellow stingers with white tips. Its abdomen becomes larger and grooved, and is attached to its thorax by a black structure. A similar black structure connects its head and thorax. The stinger on its abdomen is now a pale yellow, and it now has black stripes over its entire body. Fast-acting poison is stored in the stingers on its limbs, while the tail stinger produces a slow-acting poison that is used to finish opponents. The instantaneous poisons are instead used to prevent the foe from fleeing. Beedrill is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. Beedrill seems to be especially concerned with the welfare of and , and it will respond aggressively to those that disturb them. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and abdomen. The two stingers on its forelimbs allow it to use its former signature move, . It will take the victims of its attacks back to its nest for food. Beedrill nests in and misty wooded areas. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Beedrill Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Tough|4|0}} ||Clever|1|0}} ||Tough|4|0}} By By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution |no2=014 |name2=Kakuna |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=015 |name3=Beedrill |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison}} Trivia * Beedrill's effort value yield of 2 Attack and 1 Special Defense is unique. * Beedrill can be seen as a parallel to . Both of their unevolved stages evolve into their respective first evolutionary stages at level 7, which then evolve into their respective final forms at level 10. They both also go through metamorphosis-like evolution and share a base stat total of 395. Also, while Beedrill is a version exclusive of Black and Black 2, Butterfree is exclusive to White and White 2. * Mega Beedrill has the highest and base stats of all Pokémon. It also has the lowest base stat of all Poison-type and Mega Evolved Pokémon, and the lowest single base stat of any Mega Evolved Pokémon. Origin Its design appears to simply be a stylized bee or . However, it has a much closer resemblance to an . Its form may be based on the , as both are green in color. Name origin Beedrill is a combination of and (indicating its needle-like arms). Spear refers to its stingers. In addition, the reverse of スピアー is アピス Apis (the genus for the ). In other languages and |es=Beedrill|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bibor|demeaning=From and |it=Beedrill|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=독침붕 Tokchimbung|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_yue=大針蜂 Daaihjāmfūng|zh_yuemeaning= |zh_cmn=大針蜂 / 大针蜂 Dàzhēnfēng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hu= |humeaning="Giant bee" |hi=बीड्रिल Beedrill|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Бидрил Bidril Бидрилл Bidrill|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=สเปียร์ Spear|thmeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }}